MALDITAS REVISTAS
by selma-itako
Summary: Ren piensa que Jeanne le está engañando con Lyserg, así que junto con Yoh le siguen, ¿qué es lo que realmente sucede?, las cosas no son cómo las parecen y todo por culpa de unas malditas revistas. Historia para el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"


NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia si

Como siempre XD, ya que estoy con un poco de tiempo extra, escribiré la historia para el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

Aclaraciones: generalmente escribo "Len", pero ahora escribiré como el nombre del personaje, "Ren"

NOTA2: perdón si hay una palabra mal escrita

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

**PVO Ren**

todo comenzó una mañana. Jeanne me había despertado de la peor forma posible…¡con agua helada!, ¡¿quién en sus sanos juicios hecha agua helada a su esposo cuando está durmiendo?!, ¡joder!, ¡por unas malditas compras en el centro comercial!

Y como dije, me encontraba en el centro comercial observando como Jeanne veía las diferentes tallas de…¡¿sostenes?!, mierda, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Desvié la mirada, estaba seguro que esas mujeres me estaban viendo con cara de "que pervertido es este", "que depravado", "acosador" y demás cosas. Al momento de desviar la mirada me encontré con unas revistas que estaban de muestra en mi lado. Lo que vi me llamó mucho la atención.

***cómo descubrir que tu esposo/a te es infiel***

Estoy seguro que ahora ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué me interesaba más eso que ver sostenes por todas partes?, aunque lo duden, ¡no soy un pervertido!

Agarré la revista y la ojeé un rato. De repente la revista me sonó mucho a mi caso

El título era patético pero lo demás era…aceptable

_**Cambios repentinos en sus gustos o costumbres**_

de repente me llegó un recuerdo

_Jeanne siempre me daba los buenos días con un beso y se colocaba algo cómodo, nada llamativo más bien poleras holgadas, pero…de un momento a otro, Jeanne me besaba con pasión y no me decía buenos días, se coloca apretadas ropas que resaltan muy bien su figura y deja ir a la imaginación. Pero la cosa es que ella había cambiado sus costumbres._

_**Se arregla más**_

__¿vas a alguna parte Jeanne?-_

__si, Ren, ¿por qué lo dices?-_

__porque te estás poniendo mucho maquillaje- se cruzó de brazos con el seño fruncido_

_Jeanne suspiró- tengo que ir con Lyserg por ciertas cosas de los negocios-_

_¿acaso…se arreglaba para Lyserg?_

_**No te deja ver su celular o se va a otra habitación para hablar**_

_Comíamos tranquilamente cuando de repente la llamaron al celular. Cuando ella vio quien era su expresión cambió_

_Yo me acerqué a ella intentando ver quién demonios era, pero escondió rápido su celular. Alcé una ceja_

__¿sucede algo?- le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza_

__nada, cariño- fruncí el seño. Odiaba que me dijera así. Se acercó a mi con la intención de darme un beso pero su celular sonó y se fue a otra habitación- lo siento, debo contestar esta llamada-_

_**Te empieza a regalar cosas sin motivo**_

__¡sorpresa!-_

__¿un osos de pelpa?, Jeanne-_

__¿no te gustó?-_

__nada de eso, solo que…¿por qué?-_

_Hubo un tremendo silencio hasta que empezó a gritar_

__¡¿ah, osea que no puedo darle un regalo a mi esposo por nada?!-_

__yo…- cuando Jeanne se ponía histérica, era mejor darle la razón a que se ponga mucho más, lo digo por experiencia- claro que no-_

__lo siento, Ren- me abrazó y me besó, bajando sus manos hacia mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla_

_**Está más distante**_

__¿Jeanne?- en ese instante me tragué todo mi orgullo y de nada sirvió- ¿quieres salir a pasear?-_

__no, gracias de todas formas amor, estoy haciendo algo importante para mañana, ¿te parece el viernes?-_

__hpm- gruñí bajo_

_**No le gusta que te presentes sin avisar**_

_**_**__¿estás ahí Jeanne?- pregunté mientras entraba con sigiles a nuestro dormitorio, el anterior día nos habíamos peleado por nada. Me sentí tonto. Traía un pequeño peluche en mis manos para regalarle. Me sonrojé al instante_

_Mierda, ¿cuándo me convertí en débil y un maldito romántico?_

__no, no, Lyserg, ¿me escuchas?, yo ya te dije que…-_

_Al momento de que escuché el nombre de Lyserg se me hirvió la sangre, ¡cómo quería matar de una buena vez a ese bastardo!, debí de hacer algún ruido ya que Jeanne giró a verme, me quedé congelado. _

_Jeanne frunció el seño y al momento empezó a arrojarme cosas. Ella estaba enojada y yo salí vivo… por suerte_

__¡nunca más vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar, ¿oíste?!-_

_Suspiré enojado, ¡también era mi habitación, joder! Observé el oso y lo deseché de inmediato_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Me relajé, esto no me estaba llevando a nada, era solo una patética revista de viejas amargadas que, estoy totalmente seguro, no tienen a nadie y solo quieren joder en la vida de los demás

_¿nos vamos?, olvidé que tengo que ir con Lyserg a cenar con unos abogados del local-

Bueno, quizás la maldita revista sí tiene razón, ¿entonces…qué haría yo?

Fruncí el seño mostrando mi evidente enojo- siempre vas con Lyserg, Jeanne, déjalo que yo me encargo de los negocios- y ahí iba otra vez el orgullo de los Tao

Ella suspiró- Ren…- hizo una breve pausa, luego desvió la mirada lo cual me enfureció más, ¡nadie desvía la mirada frente a un Tao!- ya lo habíamos hablado, tú te enfocas de la empresa y yo de las reuniones-

_pero yo…- me besó interrumpiéndome. Odiaba eso, bueno, no odiaba el beso pero odiaba en el momento en que me besaba. Me sonrojé cuando noté que muchas personas nos veían

Se separó lentamente y llevó sus manos a mis labios, rodeándolos con los dedos. Ese toque me volvía loco y no razonaba bien, esa era su maldita estrategia

_solo iré por unos minutos, ¿está bien?-

Yo solo me mordí el labio inferior intentando controlarme, ¡por los grandes espíritus!, esta mujer no era estúpida

_no vuelvas tarde- mi voz sonó débil, lo cual me enfureció más. Desvié la mirada no notando la sonrisa con la que me miraba

_no lo haré-

De nuevo sonó su maldito celular, ¡mierda!, ¡ese tono era espantoso!, la miré y observé cómo ella se alejaba y murmuraba cosas que no entendía bien, pero sí supe quien había llamado, oh, sí, seguramente era el muy maldito bastardo de Lyserg

¡Hijo de…!

_Ren- la miré mientras ella me decía cosas nerviosa- hubo un…cambio de planes, Lyserg…- juraba y prejuraba que el bastardo moriría mañana- quiere que nos reunamos ahora con los abogados, pero no quisiera venirme sola, ¿me podrías venir a buscar, cariño?-

¿Qué si la iba a buscar?, pues ¿quién creía ella que era yo?, aunque…no tenía otra

Después de un rato silencio, incómodo para ella por cierto, le dije con una voz molesta pero seria- está bien-

Jeanne me sonrió amablemente aunque le contesté de una forma seria. Eso me gustaba de ella

_es en el restaurant Kioto de la calle Tonakami, me recoges a las cuatro de la tarde-

Solo asentí mientras ella me sonreía más. Se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla

_no tardes- me dijo mientras salía, dejándome solo completamente

Suspiré resignándome, saqué mi celular mirando la hora

10:00 am

Diablos, faltaban muchas horas para recogerla. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese lapso de tiempo?... un momento, ¿qué haría Jeanne con TODO ese tiempo?

Las letras de esa condenada revista aparecieron en mi cabeza

Me decidí. Me levanté bruscamente de donde me estaba sentando y me dirigí a la salida. Con la frente en alto ya que ciertas mujeres me miraban como un bicho entrando a territorio femenino

Entonces lo entendí

¡Mierda!, ¡estaba en una tienda de SOSTENES!

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Me dirigí a paso firme a mi destino. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar me detuve… se escuchaba claramente a alguien gritando. Supuse inmediatamente de quien se trataba

_¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES, YOH ASAKURA!, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!-

_¡no!, ¡me matarás lo sé!-

_¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE, A HAO YA LE DÍ SU MERECIDO PERO A TI…!-

Oh, claro, ni el shaman King podía con su cuñada. Reí bajo

Sentí cómo se acercaban pasos hacia mí. Tragué grueso. No, no le tenía miedo a Anna, ¡no soy cobarde como otros!, aunque…debo de admitir que Anna es mucho más peligrosa que Jeanne de enojada y si me viera aquí… Jeanne se quedaría viuda

Vi como cierto castaño salí de la casa siendo perseguido por una rubia con un sartén en mano.

_¡Ren, amigo!-

Bien, debía desaparecer inmediatamente o si no…

_¡TÚ, MALDITO TAO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!-

Mierda, ya se dio cuenta

Suspiré, al menos ya hice mi testamento antes de venir hacia aquí.

Sentí como Yoh venía y se posicionaba detrás de mí. Lo cual me enojó

_Ren, un gusto verte, ¿qué haces aquí?- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hace desesperar a Anna y a mí.

Y vaya que era idiota al querer entablar una conversación en momentos como este

_¿problemas con Anna?- le dije cruzándome de brazos

_solo…un poco jjjj- Alcé una ceja. ¿Un poco?, yo que él estaría preocupado

Miré a Anna quien estaba cabizbaja lo cual me pareció extraño ya que ell…

¿Eso era…un sollozo?. ¿Anna llorando?, ¿pero qué diablos…?

_¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más, Asakura!- una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro impresionándonos a nosotros. Pero luego frunció el seño- Ren, llévatelo de aquí y más te vale que no lo vea por aquí por un tiempo, ¿oíste?-

Le hubiese contestado pero ella se dio la vuelta corriendo a la pensión. Suspiré, bien, al menos ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

_realmente le hice enojar-

Miré hacia atrás al escuchar a Yoh con la voz apagada

_cierto, ¿qué es lo que le hiciste?- realmente tenía duda, nunca antes había visto a Anna tan enojada en todo mi vida

_sólo quemé el arroz-

…

_iré con ella, después de que está embarazada se ha puesto un poco…-

_agresiva- le dije

_ tiene cambios de humor jjjj-

Ann estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo Yoh aún seguía vivo

_iré con ella- dijo nuevamente, pero antes de que diera un paso, rápidamente me posicioné detrás de él y lo agarré detrás del cuello de la camisa. Llevándolo a rastras

_¡¿pero qué haces Ren?!- me preguntó mientras intentaba soltarse

_¡no hagas tanto escándalo, imbécil!- le grité, odiaba que la gente nos viese así- me acompañarás-

_¿eh?, ¿a dónde?-

_a espiar a Jeanne y al bastardo de Lyserg-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Aún llevaba a rastras a Yoh, ignorando olímpicamente como la gente me veía. Yoh no decía palabra alguna lo cual me extrañó.

Antes de llegar a mi destino me detuve en un parque cerca de donde iría. Aunque no me lo creyeran (ni yo me la creo) estaba un poco preocupado por el castaño

Me paré y solté a Yoh bruscamente, pensando que él se cubriría o evitaría caer…grave error

_¡ay!, eso me dolió- una gran vena aparecía en mi cabeza. ¡El muy desgraciado se había dormido mientras lo arrastraba!- ¿Ren?-

_no, soy la hada madrina- le dije tan sarcásticamente que incluso los niños de ese parque se dieron cuenta

_¿enserio?, pues te pareces a Ren, jjjj-

_¡ES POR QUE SOY REN, IDIOTA!-

_oh, ya se me hacía sospechoso que hubiera dos Rens-

Se rió el muy…maldito. Aun no entiendo cómo es que llegué a ser su amigo. Suspiré

_debemos darnos prisa- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, Yoh no tardó en seguirme el paso

_¿y…a dónde vamos?-

_a espiar a Jeanne-

_¿eh?, ¿por qué?-

_porque yo lo digo-

En todo el camino estuve tratando de estar en calma, pero con Yoh Asakura a tu lado nunca, NUNCA, podrías estar en un minuto de silencio.

Llegamos y de inmediato le tapé la boca a Yoh

_cállate-

_pewoiomodiuenaba- murmuraba incoherencias que no las entendía bien

Rápidamente nos escondimos en los arbustos, que estaban a un lado del restaurant…¿era Tokonimo?, mierda, Yoh ya me estaba contagiando su estupidez, por que escuchamos pasos acercarse.

Y en efecto, era mi esposa al lado del bast… de Lyserg despidiéndose de los abogados

_¿esos son Jeanne y Lyserg?-

Demonios, ¿por qué tuve que traerlo?, ya me estaba arrepintiendo

_si, son ellos- le respondí mientras inevitablemente fruncía el seño al ver cómo Lyserg le sonreía a MI esposa. Enserio, juro que mataré a esa imitación barata de Peter Pan- baja la voz que nos pueden descubrir-

_pero…esto no es correcto- dijo Yoh nervioso

Le mandé una mirada asesina lo cual le dio a entender que nadie pidió su opinión

_señorita Jeanne- habló Lyserg con esa voz que me daban ganas de vomitar- ¿quisiera comer algo?-

_no lo sé, Lyserg, Ren ha estado muy raro en la tienda a la que fuimos y quisiera saber del por qué- dijo mi adorable esposa

_oh, vamos, el joven Ren ha estado muy raro pero debe de ser por lo negocios-

Mierda, ¿por qué nos dice señorita Jeanne y joven Ren?, ¡diablos!, como quisiera agarrarlo del cuello, ahorcarlo y decirle que la "señorita" Jeanne es LA SEÑORA TAO y que el joven Ren ES EL ESPOSO DE LA SEÑORA TAO

_tienes razón- Jeanne le dedicó una sonrisa lo cual me enfureció de sobre manera- comamos algo, pero quisiera ir al parque-

_claro-

…

_Ren, tranquilízate- me decía Yoh mientras me sostenía de un brazo para que no vaya y mate al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a mi esposa, ¡la rodeó con un brazo los hombros!

Aunque ya se habían ido a dicho parque, aun me llegaban esas malditas imágenes y el título de la condenada revista

Bien, lo acepto… ¡no dejaré a Lyserg con vida ni un segundo más!

_¡¿cómo diablos quieres que me tranquilice?!- le grité sin importarme cómo la gente volteaba a verme

_pues…no sé- sonrió nervioso.

Mi cabello se subía mucho más, estaba realmente enojado como nunca antes lo había estado

_claro, como tú no pasas por esto- le dije tan enojado que casi más le di un golpe. Estaba fuera de mis casillas

_bueno, yo confío en mi Annita- dijo sonriendo

_¡ja!, si claro- fruncí el seño- seguro Anna ahora mismo debe de estar con Hao y con sus cambios de humor dudo mucho que se resista en los encantos de tu hermano gemelo-

Él me vio sorprendido, luego vi que bajaba la mirada. Eso no me gustaba, ¡joder!, siempre las palabras se me salían

Pasaron unos minutos y luego levantó la mirada mostrando su tan típica sonrisa, me agarró de la muñeca y empezó a correr lo cual me dejó sorprendido

_vamos a espiar a Jeanne y Lyserg- dijo decidido

Eso me dejó desconcertado, pero rápidamente reaccioné y me solté con brusquedad, no sabía qué diablos le sucedía pero eso sí…

No dejaré ni un minuto más a mi Jeanne con ese bastardo

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Realmente me intentaba controlar pero…¡no podía!, Yoh se daba cuenta de esto e intentaba hacerme reaccionar para que no nos descubrieran

Celos

Odiaba ese sentimiento

¿Quién diría que el gran Ren Tao está celoso por un shaman débil?

Perseguimos a Jeanne y a Lyserg durante todo el día, al parque, a otro restaurant, a ¡un parque de diversiones!

Mierda, el desgraciado le había regalado un oso de pelpa por ganar un juego

_gracias, Lyserg- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y el peliverde se sonrojaba

_D-De nada-

Decidido, Lyserg morirá en cualquier instante, pero aun así me contuve para ver si esa "supuesta relación" era solo de amigos

Porque quería a Jeanne

Y la amaba

y quería que fuera feliz

si ella no era feliz conmigo, yo… no podría detenerla, seguro deben de tener los ojos como platos diciendo ¡¿pero qué diablos…Ren Tao pensando en esas cosas?!, ¿pues adivinen qué?, ¡ustedes no me conocen!.

Amo demasiado a Jeanne

Y la dejaría ir

A un a costa de mi felicidad

_Ren- me habló Yoh sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿estás bien?-

Miré nuevamente a Jeanne que estaba riendo junto a Lyserg. Jamás le había oído reír así, bueno, no conmigo.

Desvié la mirada, estaba totalmente furioso y a la vez triste, me encontré con una niña que llevaba una revista en su mano

"_**si lo quieres, déjalo ir"**_

Estúpidas revistas, todo esto comenzó por su culpa

Me levanté con decisión, enfrentaría a Jeanne y al bastardo de Lyserg

_¿a dónde vas?, ¡Ren!-

Pero yo no le hacía el más mínimo caso, me acerqué más a ellos escuchando su conversación

_enserio, Ren nunca me ha traído aquí- dijo Jeanne con algo de tristeza en su voz

_mm…si quiere le puedo traer aquí cuando desee- dijo Lyserg mostrándole una sonrisa

_¿enserio?- preguntó entusiasmada

_pues…-

_¿interrumpo?- les dije y ambos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, giraron a verme

_R-Ren- murmuró Jeanne con sorpresa

Yo me crucé de brazos y fruncí el seño

_no sabía que estabas aquí- le dije- pensé que estabas arreglando cosas con los abogados-

_así fue…pero…terminó y…quise divertirme…y…-

_tranquilízate, Ren, no es lo que piensas- miré la maldito bastardo que quería hablarme. ¿Era idiota?, lo que menos quería era escuchar su asquerosa voz- después de los abogados venimos a divertirnos-

_¿divertirse, eh?-

_Ren, no creerás que…- la interrumpí

_¿que qué, Jeanne?, ¿Qué estabas TAN a gusto con él?, ¿Qué saliste con él a divertirte?, ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO CON ESTE DESGRACIADO?!-

_¡pero qué cosas estás diciendo!- ella frunció el seño

_¡¿AHORA ME LO VAS A NEGAR?!, ¡TE ATRAPÉ!, ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFICIL ES ACEPTARLO?!, ¡ME ERES INFIEL!- le grité

_¡NO SOY INFIEL, SIEMPRE TE HE SIDO FIEL, NO SÉ DE DÓNDE SACAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES!-

_¡JA!, ¡¿Y AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO "SALÍAS" A ESCONDIDAS CON ÉL?!-

_¡PUES NO TE LO NIEGO, PERO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS EN CAMBIO VOZ SI TE LA PASAS BIEN CON PILIKA ¿NO?-

Joder, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

_¡PERO DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS!-

_oigan- intentaba hablar Lyserg

_¡TÚ CÁLLATE!- le dijimos ambos

_¡CLARO, ¿CREÍSTE QUE NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE CÓMO ELLA TE VE?!- gritó nuevamente Jeanne

_¡PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES, ELLA SOLO ES MI AMIGA!-

_¡AH!, ¡PUES LYSERG SOLO ES MI AMIGO ENTONCES!

_¡LO TUYO ES DIFERENTE!-

_¡LO MÍO ES LA MISMA AMISTAD QUE LO QUE TÚ TIENES CON PILIKA!-

_¡chicos cálmense!- gritó Yoh llegando y parándose en medio de nosotros dos. Maldito inoportuno- sé que tiene que arreglar las cosas, pero lo mejor es hablar con la verdad, Lyserg-

Miré de reojo al peliverde y vi como asentía y se iba junto a Yoh, dejándonos solos

Hubo un tremendo silencio entre nosotros, Jeanne estaba enojada y yo también con ella. Cada uno tenía su orgullo y nadie lo perdería. Al menos eso pienso.

Escuché cómo Jeanne suspiraba

_eres un idiota-

Eso me desconcertó

_¿pero qué…?-

_¡que eres un idiota!-

Fruncí el seño ¿pero quién se creía ella?, ¡ni siquiera permito que mi madre me diga así!

_Jeanne-

_¡no hables!- me quedé callado ante su grito, estaba realmente enfurecida- ¡¿creías que te era infiel con Lyserg?!, ¡baka!-

Bien, se estaba excediendo

_¿cómo crees que…- prosiguió-… engañaría al hombre que amo?-

Eso me dejó sorprendido, nunca hubiese esperado esa respuesta

_sí, te amo Ren, nunca lo dudes- dijo acercándose a mí mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi mejilla- nunca te engañaría, es cierto que estuve mucho tiempo con los abogados y con Lyserg, pero solamente era porque…- suspiró- …no sabía cómo decirte algo y trataba de evitarte para darme el valor de decirte que… estoy embarazada-

Por primera vez en mi vida abrí los ojos como platos

_Un hijo_

_Un hijo mío_

_Un hijo mío y de Jeanne_

Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que tendría que reaccionar?

De repente, todo se me quedó nublado

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Desperté por lo incómodo que estaba en un...cierto lugar. Al abrir mis ojos pude cerciorarme que estaba en mi casa, acostado en el sofá de la sala

Eso me desconcertó

_¿pero qué mier…?-

_no te atrevas a decir una grosería, Ren Tao- reconocía esa voz, esa era Jeanne

_¿Jeanne?-

_¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?- me sonrió- es bueno que hayas despertado-

_¿qué me pasó?

_te desmayaste-

Mierda, que ridículo habré hecho, ¿un hombre desmayarse?, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

_te trajo Yoh y Lyserg- Jeanne se levantó de la silla de donde estaba-te traeré una limonada-

_espera Jeanne- ella se detuvo y yo me senté, para luego pararme y abrazarla por la espalda- lo siento-

_eres un idiota- dijo mientras sonreía y yo fruncí el seño- pero eres MI idiota- dijo dándose la vuelta y besándome. Al momento de separarnos me sonrió como siempre- Ren, promete que no verás de nuevo a Pilika-

Vaya que era celosa, aun me pregunto de dónde sacó tal idea.

_promételo de inmediato Ren- me dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, pero yo ya sabía lo que ella quería decir

"_si no lo haces rápido, te juro que te mataré y te descuartizaré y en tu otra vida te irá peor"_

Tragué seco. No tenía otra- lo prometo-

Ella me besó nuevamente mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mi camisa, desabrochándola y la miré sorprendido

_eres un buen esposo y como yo soy también, merezco una recompensa ¿no crees, amor?-

Iba a responderle pero me besó tan apasionadamente que me dejó sin aire

Quería más pero ella se separó de mí- tengo antojos de un jugo de naranja, ve a prepararlo-

No era una pregunta, era una orden y eso me desconcertó ¡joder!, ¡a Ren Tao nadie le habla as…!

_Ren, ¿podrías prepararlo?- me miró suplicante y yo solo me sonrojé por su acción

_bien- dije mientras iba hacia la cocina y ella se quedaba en la sala, suspiré mientras preparaba el dichoso jugo

No pude evitar reírme de este día. Realmente fue extraño pero lo bueno es que siempre la verdad se descubre, lo malo siempre acaba y llega la mejor noticia del mundo para animarte de nuevo tu vida

Escuché cómo alguien tocaba la ventana de la cocina. Vi a Yoh reflejado ahí

_Yoh- le dijo serio mientras habría la ventana- ¿qué haces en MI casa?-

_Ren, tienes que ayudarme-

¡ja!, ¿yo ayudarlo?, ni en broma, aunque… él fue quien me apoyó en los momentos de locura…y le debía. Suspiré, odiaba deber algo a alguien

_vale, ¿Qué cosa es?-

_es seguir a Anna y a Hao-

Mierda, ¿es que este día nunca acaba?

_**FIN**_

Vale, no sé cómo me quedó XD, seguro estarán diciendo, ¡¿por qué no actualizas tus demás historias?!, ya sé, gomen ne, estuve muy ocupada los últimos días, pero descuiden que mañana espero actualizarlas

No saben cómo quisiera matar al profe para darnos una obra para leer de… ¡el tamaño de una biblia!, para dos semanas u.u

No sé si me quedó bien, creo que lo hice un poco OOC con algunos personajes

Por cierto, quisiera agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron en mi otra historia, espero que esto les guste también xD

Historia hecha para el foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

¿reviews?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿reclamos?

BY: Selma-Itako


End file.
